A Friend in Need
by Feriku
Summary: It's Blackquill's worst nightmare when Taka falls deathly ill, but he can't do anything for his friend from behind bars. Determined to help out, Athena talks Juniper into caring for the sick hawk. Warning: Dual Destinies spoilers.
1. The Visit

**A Friend in Need**

Chapter 1: The Visit

Athena Cykes wet her lips and tried to feel more like an attorney and less like a nervous little girl. She'd crossed through the door of the detention center's visitation area many times. This was no different, even though she was by herself and not on a case. To anyone who saw, she had every right to be there.

"Excuse me, I'm here to visit—"

Why did it feel harder to do this than to face him in the courtroom?

She swallowed. "—Simon Blackquill."

The officers on duty in the detention center seemed surprised, and she winced. Maybe she should have called him Prosecutor Blackquill.

"It'll just be a minute." A guard left to fetch him, and another escorted her to the place where she would talk to him through a thick pane of glass.

Maybe that was why her stomach churned so much. At least in court, there wasn't a barrier to _protect_ her from him. Just the handcuffs, and they could be ignored with enough effort. Old tears threatened to arise, but she forced them back. She'd save him. He wouldn't have to endure such treatment much longer.

She shifted in her seat and played with her earring. Maybe this was a bad idea. If his behavior in court was any indication, he might not even talk to her.

But he was still Simon. There was no reason to be nervous . . . except it was seven years since the last time they had a true conversation.

Except he barely acknowledged their past in court until the final day of Juniper's trial, despite a slight buzz of discord in his heart when he first spoke to her.

Except he'd changed so much, she wasn't sure she still knew him at all.

The _click_ of the door and the _clink_ of manacles signaled Simon's arrival. The guards escorted him to his seat as if they thought he might somehow make a break for it, and then retreated just a short distance to keep watch. Dangerous murderers, it seemed, were kept under close guard even when receiving a visitor.

Simon looked at her and said nothing.

It wouldn't do to let him see her nervousness and think she didn't trust him, so she injected enthusiasm into her voice. "Good morning-Prosecutor Blackquill." Her nerve failed her before she could use his first name.

"Cykes-dono."

She flinched in spite of her resolve. Discord surged through his voice. Even those few syllables contained an unspoken _Go away_ so clear she couldn't ignore it. He wasn't happy to see her, and he had no desire to talk or reconnect.

And yet . . .

Something else hid beneath his dismissal.

She kept a bright smile on her face. "How are you doing?"

"An interesting question to ask a man confined to cell." His stare burned into her. The discord in his heart was even louder. "I see you have a sense of humor."

"I'm not joking. I care about you."

That had to get a response from him-a lie about how she shouldn't care about her mother's murderer, a dark crack about what it was like in the clink, a reference to their past, anything.

But he looked away. "This is not the time for a visit."

There it was. Pain. Worry.

Fear.

"Why?" she asked.

His expression darkened. "It is none of your concern."

"Please, Simon."

He gave her a sharp look.

She tried a slight smile and indicated Widget. "Don't make me give you a therapy session."

"Hmph. Am I an unruly witnessed, to be cajoled by such means?" He smirked.

Relief flooded her, which was surprising. That smirk was very much a mannerism of the so-called Twisted Samurai, not the Simon she remembered from seven years ago. It unsettled her when she first saw it in court, and reminded her of how much the years in prison changed him.

But she couldn't save a man in the past. She would save the man he'd become.

"If necessary," she said.

"I suppose I have no choice but to submit." He looked away. "Taka is ill." He slammed his fist down against the table. "And since I cannot go to him, I'm forced to rely on that _idiot_ Fool Bright to see that he is cared for."

Of all things, she hadn't expected that. She reached out to comfort him, but the glass halted her progress. Her hand slid away, with Simon achingly out of reach. His expression was unreadable.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"I don't know!" He scowled. "He got sick two weeks ago. Fool Bright just laughs and says he'll take care of everything and that everything is under control. Yet he refuses to bring Taka to me or escort me to the courthouse to see him . . . I haven't seen him since he fell ill." He slammed his fist down. "If that incompetent clown has taken Taka to some sort of wildlife center to be subjected to the whims of strangers, he will pay."

Little things like that proved he was still Simon, no matter how different he looked and acted. The coldhearted murderer he pretended to be wouldn't be so distressed over a bird. And with his barriers broken down, nothing stopped his heart from radiating his fear and worry.

When Taka first attacked them in court, Athena couldn't resist a burst of happiness despite the situation. The little hawk Simon adopted back when she was a child was still with him after everything that happened.

And Simon still loved Taka as much as he did back then.

She jumped to her feet and flashed him a peace sign. "Don't worry about a thing! I'll take care of it!"

#

Several questions and detours later, Athena entered the prosecutor's lobby of the courthouse. For all of Simon's worries, Detective Fulbright was on top of the situation, if his current position was any indication.

The white-uniformed detective stood with three police officers by the far wall. They stared up at the rafters. A tall ladder extended up to a high beam.

"Well, I'm not going up there, sir," one officer said. "That bird nearly clawed my eyes out once. I bet it's not even sick. It's a trap."

They certainly gave Taka credit for deviousness.

"Should Blackquill even be allowed to have a pet?" another asked. "I mean, he could be plotting his escape. I saw the hawk flying around with a bunch of papers once."

Fulbright turned to him. "When was this?"

"Last month, I think."

"We'll have to keep an eye on that." The detective let out a hearty laugh. "We can't have a prisoner sending out secret messages, after all."

Enough.

Athena marched toward them and cleared her throat.

Fulbright turned around and saluted. "In justice we trust! What can I help you with, Ms. Cykes?"

"In justice we trust!" She grinned. "Actually, I'm here to help you."

He threw his hands up. "You mean you've come to join my crusade of justice?"

"Uh . . . not quite."

"Then I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

She pointed toward the ceiling. "Prosecutor Blackquill is concerned about Taka. I'm here to get a full report so he'll stop bugging you."

"Why were you were talking to Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"Business." When she was ready to tell someone about her past with Simon-and argue about his innocence, because no one would believe her any more than they did when he was convicted-it wouldn't be Fulbright. "So, let me see Taka."

He sagged. "Well . . . we sort of have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Taka is up there." He pointed. "He attacks anyone who goes near him. All we've managed to do is get water to him. We're still trying to figure out what to do."

She stared at him. "You told Prosecutor Blackquill you had it under control! You lied! That's not justice!"

He drooped further. "He'd be upset if he knows the truth. I'll figure something out." He saluted. "So you can tell him everything is fine."

Simon was right to be suspicious. She couldn't go back to him with a report like this, and she couldn't lie to him, either. And she couldn't leave Taka in such dubious care. He meant too much to Simon, and Simon meant too much to her.

"I told you I came to help," she said, "and I'll help you with Taka."

Before any of them could protest, she climbed up the ladder. It was a long way up. At the top, she was close enough to grab the rafters. Three beams came together to form a wider platform. Grass and cloth covered it in a ragged nest. Taka sat hunched inside. He regarded her with a baleful, but bleary, stare.

She reached toward him.

His head darted forward and he pecked her hand.

"Ack." She withdrew her hand. Blood bubbled up from where he'd struck.

Still, even though it hurt, he didn't seem his usual self. His attack was slow, and he shifted in his nest. She wasn't an expert on birds, but he looked uncomfortable. Weak, even.

One more try.

One more bleeding hole in her hand.

She climbed back down the ladder.

"See?" said the police officer who'd complained earlier.

"We'll think of something," Fulbright said. He laughed. "He's waited two weeks. What harm could a little longer delay do?"

It could kill Taka, that's what it could do. "I'll be back."

She spun around and headed for the exit. Her thoughts were a blur. She didn't know how to help Taka any more than Fulbright did. She could climb up the ladder and risk the hawk's talons, but after that she'd be clueless.

Outside, she took a deep breath. She wouldn't give up. Simon and Taka needed her.

A man walked by with a bouquet of flowers. She followed him with her gaze. Flowers . . . Of course—Juniper Woods! Junie loved animals. She lived in the forest, and she always had stories about the wildlife there. Sometimes, she even mentioned helping an injured animal.

Athena pulled out her cell phone and died her friend's number.

Junie answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Athena."

"Thena? You sound upset. What's wrong?"

"Could you help me with something?"

"Of course, anything."

The whole truth might not be the best thing to reveal so soon. After her trial, Junie probably didn't have kind feelings toward Simon, although at least it would be easier to explain to her why Athena wanted to help out a "murderer" than it would to other people.

Partial truth, then. "There's a sick animal here. I don't know how to move him or what to do to help, and I can't call a wildlife rehabilitation center because—well, I can't."

"Oh . . ." Compassion and concern filled Junie's voice. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He looked tired and weak. He didn't want me anywhere near him, but I don't know if he'll be okay on his own."

"What kind of animal is he?"

"A bird."

Her tone and the voice of her heart softened even further. "A poor sick little birdie?"

Athena made a noncommittal sound and imagined how Simon's eyes would flash if he heard Taka described in such a way.

"Where are you?" Junie asked.

"By the courthouse."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Hey! Some of you might have read this story when I originally posted it on the PWKM, and yes, it's taken me a long time to get around to uploading it elsewhere. Here it is, though-I hope you enjoy it! As with my other recent stories, my friend Stein999 on deviantart created this lovely cover image.<em>


	2. Juniper and Taka

Chapter 2: Juniper and Taka

"Let me get this straight." Hugh O'Conner adjusted his glasses and gave her a skeptical stare. "We're going to the courthouse . . . because Athena Cykes has a sick bird? Why am I here, again?"

Juniper opened the passenger side door of his sedan. "Because you have a car."

He grumbled and got into the driver's seat. "You weren't interested in my car before."

"I've known about it for what, a week?"

"I thought you enjoyed the walk." He started up the engine.

"I can't walk all the way home with a sick bird in my arms."

"We're driving the bird back here?"

She made sure she had her gloves with her and nodded. "If he's sick, he'll need me to take care of him for more than a few minutes." She laughed. "Shouldn't a genius have figured that out?"

"Heh. A true genius would have kept the bird from getting sick in the first place."

A poor comeback, but since the trial, it was harder to banter the way they used to. With the truth out in the open, he seemed uneasy with keeping up his pretentious airs. In a way that was good, but on the other hand, she wasn't sure what she'd do with a humble Hugh.

"How's the studying going?" she asked.

He shook his head as he pulled away from her house. "First I have to unlearn the things I thought I knew because of my test scores."

"If you ever need any help—"

He snorted.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, I'm there for you if you ever need my help."

"Let's get _this_ adventure over with first."

#

Hugh parked alongside the curb by the courthouse. Thena stood near the building. She paced back and forth.

"Thanks so much for this." Juniper grabbed her gloves and got out of the car. "Thena!"

Her friend waved and ran to hug her. "Thanks for coming."

"What else could I do?"

"Well, this really isn't your problem . . ."

"You're my friend, and you've done a lot for me. Besides, I couldn't sleep if I knew I could have helped this little bird and didn't." Her heart clenched whenever she thought of the poor creature. "It's nothing, really."

Thena's chuckle sounded more than a little nervous. "Don't say that just yet."

"Why?" She covered her mouth. Maybe the bird was sicker than she mentioned on the phone. Maybe he was near death.

Hugh rolled down the car window. "Would you two just get on with it? I haven't got all day."

Juniper groaned and made sure her voice was loud enough for him to hear. "He's a jerk, but he's got a point." She put on her gloves. "Let's see this bird."

Thena nodded and led her away from the road.

Toward the courthouse.

Strange, there weren't any trees that close. He had to be sick enough that he couldn't even get into a tree, and he just lay on the ground. No wonder she was so—

Thena opened the door to the courthouse and walked inside.

Juniper slowed, then ran to catch up with her. "The bird is _inside_ the courthouse?"

"Yep."

Oh no. No way.

"Thena! This poor little sick birdie . . ." She covered her mouth as she coughed. "You don't mean Prosecutor Blackquill's killer attack hawk!"

Thena stopped and folded her arms. "He's not that bad."

"Which one?"

She glared. "Both of them. Look, if you don't want to help Taka, you can at least take a look at him and tell me what to do. Prosecutor Blackquill isn't allowed here to help him, and he doesn't want Taka being taken care of by strangers, so I'll do it if no one else will." She quickened her pace and hurried through the halls of the courthouse.

Juniper lagged behind. It was pretty clear Mr. Wright and Apollo didn't know whose murder Blackquill was convicted for, or that he knew Thena at all. She'd taken that to mean Thena no longer believed in his innocence. What she'd heard with her special ability could have been anything-regret, fear, delusion-and she chose to hear it as innocence rather than accept someone she trusted betrayed her. Meeting him again as an adult could have convinced her he really was guilty.

Apparently not.

She caught up with her at the door to one of the lobbies. The question was on her lips, but she closed her mouth. The detective from her case and a few police officers were in the lobby, by a ladder. No matter why Thena kept her connection with Blackquill a secret, it wasn't their business.

One of the cops looked thoroughly annoyed. "I think we should shoot it. Why should we do anything for that creep?"

Widget blazed red, and Thena looked ready to lunge at the man.

Juniper grabbed her arm, although she felt the same way, if not for the same reasons. No matter what Blackquill did, the hawk shouldn't have to suffer. And he wasn't an "it."

Fulbright turned toward them and saluted. "Ms. Cykes! Ms. Woods!" He pulled out his badge. "In justice we trust!"

At least Thena looked calm again. "Juniper is here to see Taka."

"Yes," she said, without much enthusiasm. If she'd known it was a hawk, she would have worn thicker gloves. The thin things she brought wouldn't be too much protection if Taka was in his usual mood.

"Why is there so much fuss about this bird?" muttered the cop who thought Taka should be shot.

"Blackquill has a lot of influence," said one of the others.

"It's downright scary," said the third.

As if Taka didn't exist outside of Blackquill, as if no one could be concerned for him alone.

The detective just looked alarmed. "But Ms. Woods has a health condition. I'm afraid I cannot allow this, in the name of justice."

Okay, enough was enough.

"I live in a forest," she said. "I'll be fine." Just in time to ruin her dramatic declaration, a cough welled up in her throat. She tried to mask it by clearing her throat loudly.

Even Thena looked concerned.

"I just don't get why we're all trying to help an inmate," the first cop said. "And anyway, Blackquill's a freak."

Juniper grabbed the ladder. Better to be up in the air with a crazy hawk than down on the ground when Thena throttled a police officer.

Taka's eyes were closed, and he only stirred slightly when she reached his nest. His feathers were disheveled, and his posture suggested he'd been dropped in a heap. Even his scarf looked more pathetic than usual. Her heart melted.

"Aw, you _are_ a poor little birdie . . ."

The hawk's eyes snapped open and he made a hoarse croak, not at all what a hawk should sound like. He definitely wasn't well.

Her gloves weren't enough to protect her hands from his beak, but all she had to do was think of the nasty cop who thought Taka's illness was best cured with a bullet, and she endured the pecks.

She never thought she would want Prosecutor Blackquill anywhere near her, but Taka's attacks were born from desperate fear, not malice. He would trust the prosecutor to handle him. From what Thena said, though, it would be futile to ask anyone to bring Blackquill to help.

"Shh . . ." She thought back to the trial and tried to stroke Taka's head the way the prosecutor did. "Poor baby, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Whether her attempt to soothe him worked or he was too exhausted to fight any longer, he stopped. She continued to murmur reassurances as she scooped up the entire nest with him in it, even though it wasn't clean. Taka panicked and lashed out at her with his talons, and it was another round of calming him before she felt safe enough to move.

She descended the ladder one rung at a time. She balanced herself with one hand on the ladder, but stopped after each step to ensure Taka was nestled securely against her chest.

Fulbright's voice rang out the moment she reached the floor. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm taking Taka with me."

"He didn't attack you?" The cop who spoke up sounded stunned.

Her gloves were filled with tiny holes, and thin lines of blood trickled down her wrist and hands, but she wasn't about to admit that to them. "I know how to take care of him. It's all right." She willed Taka to not prove her a liar in front of them, for his own sake.

"But you can't do that," Fulbright said. "He lives here!"

"We'll discuss it with Prosecutor Blackquill," Thena said.

Juniper shot her a look. Dealing with Taka was all the violent excitement she could take for one day.

"But first, we'll make sure Taka is secure. That's the important thing, after all." Thena grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Sound just, Detective Fulbright?"

He still looked a little put out, but he laughed. "Indeed it does."

"Come on, Junie."

Taka remained still as they left the courthouse. She held him close and worked through all the things she'd need to take care of. She was good with animals, but she wasn't a professional. They would have to stop to see a veterinarian. There were a lot of things she'd need, too. He wouldn't like a cage, but he'd need it for his own safety until he was strong enough to move around without hurting himself.

Food would be another issue. Taka was probably used to hunting live meals.

"Thanks," Thena said.

Juniper blinked at her. "I already told you, there's no need to thank me."

"Even though it's him?"

"He needs me."

Thena smiled.

When they reached the car, Hugh got out and gaped at them. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope," Thena said.

"That's a hawk!"

"You've met him before," Juniper said.

"I've met—no way. Blackquill's hawk? You want me to drive around with _Blackquill's hawk_ in my car? Are you both off your rockers?"

"Hey, leave me out of this." Thena lifted her hands into the air. "I didn't ask her to bring you."

"We need to stop at the vet's office," Juniper said. "We'll get a cage there. Now, could someone open the back door for me so we can get inside."

Thena opened the door just as Hugh moved toward them.

He gave her a flat look. "What are you trying to do, prove you're more of a gentleman than I am?"

"What are you even talking about?"

As they argued, Juniper slid into the backseat. The change in motion disrupted Taka, who once again tried to attack her. "Shh, shh, it's all right, baby, don't be afraid."

"Baby?" Hugh got into the driver's seat and twisted around to stare at her. "_When_ did that thing stop being 'oh God it's attacking me' and become 'baby'?"

"Don't talk so loud," Thena said, as she sat beside him. "You'll agitate Taka."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I am the only sane person in this car. Yet I'm still going to drive you and the little demon home. What's happening to me?"

"You're a great friend," Juniper said. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

He muttered under his breath, but started up the car.

#

"What the heck is all this stuff?" Hugh carried a large box, with a smaller box resting on top of it, out of the vet's office.

Beside him, Thena held two medium-sized boxes and a bag.

"That's a nebulizer," Juniper said with a nod toward the smaller box. "And those in the bag are the drugs I'll need. And that's—"

"Did you say a nebulizer? For a _bird_?"

Thena kicked him. "Stop it, she looks upset."

"The nebulizer is just for the initial treatment." Juniper did her best to keep her voice steady, although she knew it wouldn't fool Thena. "After that, I'll switch to oral medication." She slid into the back seat with Taka held close. They'd given her a better cage to carry him in, as well as the supplies to set up proper mews at home.

"Hey." Instead of getting into the passenger side, Thena joined her in the back. "Is everything all right?"

"When you see Detective Fulbright, you ought to punch him in the nose."

Thena's jaw dropped, and Hugh tripped over his own feet getting to the car. "Okay," he said, "Juniper promoting violence? What's going on?"

"Whatever Taka got sick with two weeks ago, it wasn't this. But not being treated properly led to him contracting something worse." She swallowed. "Thena, you know Detective Fulbright better than I do. Work on him. Convince him to let Prosecutor Blackquill come visit Taka."

"Wh-what?"

Her shock was warranted. Juniper never planned to extend invitations to convicted murderers to come to her house.

"Taka doesn't know me," she said. "This is going to be really difficult. Everything will be easier if there's someone there he trusts."

"A-all right." Thena continued to stare at her.

Juniper offered her a tight smile. "I'm a little nervous. If anything happens to Taka, Prosecutor Blackquill will probably break out of jail and kill me."

"And me," Hugh said, as he started up the car. "Why did I ever get involved with this?"

Only when she was sure neither of them was looking at her did she take a shuddering breath and wipe her eyes. She didn't want to tell them the other thing the vet told her, the other reason she was upset, the other reason she wanted Blackquill to see Taka at least once.

The recovery rate.

25%.


	3. The Patient

Chapter 3: The Patient

Taka didn't look at all fierce when Juniper placed him on her kitchen table, still in the cage from the vet's. He looked terrified. No matter how she tried to soothe him on the ride home, all he seemed to understand was that he was trapped and with strange people.

"What now?" Thena asked. "Are you going to use the nebulizer? Do you need any help?"

"They gave him his first nebulizer treatment at the veterinarian's office so I could see how it worked." She retrieved one of the boxes they'd carried in and opened it. "He needs to eat now, but first I need to give him these supplements, to make sure he gets the proper nutrition even if he isn't very hungry."

The box contained a bottle of liquid vitamin supplement, and the small syringe to measure out the correct amount.

Hugh stared at her. "Oh, this I gotta see."

She washed her hands and bandaged the various scratches, then retrieved a thicker pair of gloves. They weren't quite good enough—she really needed to buy the sort of gauntlets falconers wore—but they would do for the time being.

Then she filled the syringe with the supplement, and carried it to the table.

"Can we help?" Thena asked.

Juniper shook her head. "I'll need to do this on my own often enough, so I need to at least try."

Taka lashed out the moment she opened the cage, but he wasn't strong enough to damage her through her gloves. She murmured in what she hoped was a soothing tone—on the other hand, maybe she ought to try to sound more like Blackquill—and scooped him toward her. He stilled, but when she lifted one hand toward his face, he panicked again and managed to find the skin above the end of her gloves.

"Come on, baby, it's all right." She tried to stroke his head the way she had before, but he was having none of it. "I'm not going to hurt you, come on."

The syringe's tip was flexible, so in theory the supplement would be easy to deliver, but first she had to get his beak open.

Several scratches and pecks later, the hawk's energy failed him. She placed her hand gently on his head and held his beak open with her thumb. Before he could fight again, she grabbed the syringe and placed the tip in his beak. She resumed her comforting murmurs as she squirted the liquid into his mouth, as well as when she was finished.

Taka's stare suggested they were mortal enemies.

Thena looked half-admiring, half-alarmed. "How often do you need to do that?"

"Once a day." More, once they finished his nebulizer treatments and it was time to move on to the oral medication. "If his diet is decent, though, I can give him a supplement mixed into his food if he still needs it."

She set Taka on the floor and tethered him to the table leg so he couldn't run off and hurt himself. Next, she poured him a dish of water. The vet said he wasn't dehydrated, but that he'd be very thirsty. Then she went to one of the other packages they'd brought from the vet's and opened it up.

Taka went at the water dish with enthusiasm. No lack of energy there.

"I'm really glad you're doing this," Thena said. "It looks like it's going to be a lot of—um, what are those?"

"Frozen mice." She gestured to the matching box beside it. "Those are quail."

Thena, Hugh, and Widget all stared at her with matching shocked expressions. Thena recovered first. "Is he even strong enough to eat a mouse?"

Juniper opened the drawer and got out a knife.

"That's it," Hugh said, "I'm out of here."

"You can both leave, if you want." She found a plate for the mouse and tried not to think too hard about what she was doing as she cut off its feet, tail, and head. Another long cut down the center allowed her to peel off the skin.

Thena audibly swallowed. "I'll stay a little longer. Hugh?"

He'd turned very pale. "Not a chance." The door slammed behind him as he fled.

Juniper took a deep breath and chopped the mouse into tiny pieces.

"I-is there anything I can do to help?"

"I might need a towel to restrain him with."

As Thena went to find a towel, Juniper put the boxes of mice and quail in the freezer. Once Taka was stronger, he would be able to eat live food and even start hunting again, but he needed a ready supply she could prepare for him until then. If he didn't eat it all, she'd have to get rid of the rest or give it to someone. A freezer full of frozen animals wasn't something she wanted to explain the next time her parents visited.

She took the plate of chopped-up mouse over to Taka and placed it by him. "Now, this will go a lot easier if you eat this, okay? If you don't, I'll have to feed you." The fresh scratches on her arms stung. "And that won't be fun for either of us."

She picked up the water dish, refilled it, and returned to Taka.

He regarded her with a wary glint in his eye. When she didn't move toward him, he lowered his head and ate a tiny piece of mouse.

"Good… You're going to be fine, baby."

25%.

She set her jaw and drove the number from her mind. Taka continued to eat. He'd be fine.

"Okay, I brought the towel." Thena rejoined her and held out a fluffy blue towel.

Juniper took it. "He's eating on his own, so I don't need this now. It might be useful later, though. Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled. "Thank you again for doing this. I know you don't really care about Simon—"

The usage of his first name startled her. Even knowing who he was, it was hard to think of the sinister prosecutor in such familiar terms. "You still think he's innocent, don't you?"

"I _know_ he is." Widget turned red, and Thena clenched her fists. "Someday, everyone will know. I'll save him. I saved you, didn't I?"

So that was why she became so distressed when Means taunted her with her inability to get a _Not Guilty_ verdict. It reminded her of the friend she'd been unable to save seven years earlier.

Juniper sighed. "Why haven't you told Apollo or Mr. Wright about it?"

"I will… I just need to wait for the right time. I need to find the right way to explain it, too. Maybe I can even find proof first. With how he acts in court, I'm not sure they'd just believe my word." Thena looked away. "Just like you don't."

_I believe you._ The words wouldn't come. If she said she believed Blackquill was innocent, it would be a lie. "Well, if you're right, I'm sure he's happy you believe in him."

"I don't think he'll be happy about anything until Taka is well."

25%.

Juniper coughed.

"Can I do anything else for you?" Thena stared down at the hawk. "I have to feel like I'm doing something to help Simon, even if I can't free him just yet."

"Okay." She forced a smile and nodded toward the largest of the boxes they'd brought from the vet's. "Could you assemble the mews upstairs in the hallway?"

Mews were meant for outside, but since Taka lived in the courthouse at least part of the time, he might be used to sleeping indoors. Besides, she wanted to be close by in case he needed her in the night, and the weather was too cool to take a sleeping bag outside.

"Of course!" Thena grabbed it with a grin. "Los geht's!"

As soon as her friend was upstairs and out of hearing range, Juniper knelt beside Taka. Maybe she didn't believe in Blackquill's innocence, but Taka was much more than just the prosecutor's companion. He was a hawk, an innocent no matter what his master's crimes were. A free spirit who shouldn't look so sad and weak as he took a tiny fragment of food.

And he was her patient.

"Now, Taka, we're going to be positive about this." She took a breath to steady herself. "The recovery rate is 25%, but that doesn't mean _your_ chances are that low. One out of four birds survives this. You know what? You're that one. You're strong. You're tough."

He finished his meal, and she held out her hand to him. He stabbed his beak at her until she retreated.

"Okay, maybe we're not friends yet. I still care about you. You know, I've been sick a lot." Thank goodness Hugh was gone. He'd have all sorts of comments if he heard her pouring her heart out to a bird. "When I was little, there were times when I couldn't breathe at all. I can't count the number of times I went to the hospital. Middle of the night, we'd rush out, and I could see it in their faces, even if they didn't say it—'What will we do if our little girl doesn't make it this time?' But they never gave up. I never gave up. Look at me now, I'm studying to be a judge."

The hawk eyed her hand with suspicion and made a rasping cry. She hesitated, took off her glove, and held out her hand again. Another peck. Well, it was worth a try.

"It can be very scary, Taka, but you're going to pull through this just like I did. You won't give up, and I won't give up on you. No matter what you need, I'll take care of you, just like my family took care of me. Of course, there will always be people who don't feel that way, like that police officer back there. No one ever suggested shooting me, but there were kids at school who made fun of me because of my condition. I learned to ignore them. And even though sometimes those people seemed the loudest, I made real friends—friends who cared about me and wanted to help me." She smiled. "Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to get Prosecutor Blackquill here to see you."

Taka's head lifted. Did he recognize Blackquill's name?

"Come on." She untethered him and lifted him with great care. He clawed at her arms, but it was too late to grab her forgotten glove. With one hand exposed to his frantic attention, she held him close and started toward the stairs. "We're going to see how Thena's doing, then make sure you're as comfortable as possible."

She squeezed her eyes closed to force back a rush of tears.

"You're going to be fine, Taka."


	4. Routine

Chapter 4: Routine

Athena was less nervous this time as she waited for Simon to be brought out to see her. When he appeared and his gaze fell on her, he all but shoved the guards out of his way in his haste to reach the glass.

"Well?" He didn't even sit down, and his heart sang with urgency. "How is he? Why did you dally about at a time like this?"

"I didn't dally," she said. "I had to—"

"_Silence!_ Enough jabbering about your delays. How is he? That is the only matter of importance here."

She hesitated.

He lunged forward as if he wanted to break through the glass. "Cykes-dono! If something has happened to Taka, all the fools responsible will feel the edge of my blade at their throats." The threat contained an unusual lack of discord, as if for once he really did contemplate such severe violence.

"Calm down," she said. "Taka's going to be all right."

The dangerous edge to his voice didn't diminish. "_Going to be_?"

"He's sick and he needs medicine." Unless he asked, she wouldn't describe how weak Taka looked. "Detective Fulbright was having a hard time taking care of him"—quite an understatement, but again, no reason to get him too worked up—"so Juniper is going to do it."

"Juniper Woods?" He sank into his seat with a harsh laugh. "Oh thank you, Cykes-dono. Fool Bright may be an idiot, but he isn't actively hostile toward me. Whatever possessed you to put Taka in the care of a woman I prosecuted for a murder she didn't commit? Considering the way your Agency operates, I assume you'll drag the case to court and defend her when Taka is poisoned."

Fantastic, their distrust was mutual.

"Even if Junie hated you, she wouldn't take it out on Taka. She loves animals. She's taken him home, gotten everything she'll need to take care of him, and she's really giving it her all."

And she was scared and upset over what she needed to do for him, if the voice of her heart was any indication.

Instead of saying that, Athena smiled. "When I left, she was cooing over him like he was a baby. She might spoil him rotten, but she won't hurt him."

"Hmph." He sounded somewhat mollified. "As I am in no position to take care of him myself, I suppose this will have to do."

"She even asked me to talk to Detective Fulbright about letting you visit her and Taka soon."

"I . . . I admit I did not expect that." Despite the cool indifference of his voice, his heart suggested utter shock. He smirked. "In that case, I must ready myself for battle. It won't be easy to convince Fool Bright, but perhaps with Taka dependent on Ms. Woods, he will trust me not to cut her throat the moment I enter the room. Or perhaps we will visit her with a small battalion of police officers." He laughed and slapped his hand against the table.

Athena shook her head, but couldn't resist a smile. He was back to normal.

#

Juniper woke up early the next morning to check on her patient. Thank goodness they had an early break from Themis Legal Academy due to Professor Courte's death. She wasn't sure she could take care of Taka and attend classes at the same time.

The hawk was asleep in the bedding she'd set up for him, but his eyes snapped open when she entered the mews. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. It hadn't occurred to her the previous night, but if he tried to make it to one of the higher perches, he could hurt himself. Maybe a tether would be necessary for the nights until he was stronger.

Water was splashed around outside of the bath pan she'd provided for him, so at least he was strong enough for that.

"Good morning, Taka." She leaned close to listen to his breathing. Sharp pain erupted in her cheek, and she snapped her head away from his talons. She touched her cheek, and her fingers came away red with blood.

Maybe the 25% survival rate was for her, not for him.

She left to clean the cuts, and she grabbed her gloves before she returned to the mews. "That wasn't very nice." She sat down beside him. "Thena calls me up and says there's a sick bird that needs my help. Even if it had to be a hawk, why couldn't it be a regular hawk in the wild, or trained by a normal falconer? No, it's the hawk a murderer trained to attack people."

If she didn't know better, she'd say Taka looked angry, but surely a hawk couldn't understand enough English to know she insulted Blackquill. He tottered toward her, but fell when he tried to attack.

She bit her lip and helped him up. "Hey now, you're not strong enough to do that. I promise not to say anything bad about your friend if you stay calm and conserve your energy, all right?"

_He shouldn't be so weak. He should be able to at least move around on his own. This is bad, really bad._

Her heart pounded, and she forced away the negative thoughts. "Everything's going to be fine, Taka. Maybe you don't like me yet, but I like you. Let's start this day off right."

#

If Taka wasn't pleased with her attempt to check his breathing, it was nothing compared to his displeasure over the nebulizer. He scratched, pecked, and actually bit her as she struggled to get him inside the nebulization enclosure.

And this was supposed to be less stressful to him than delivering oral medication. She shook her head as she prepared the medicine in the nebulizer and attached it.

"Just 15 minutes, Taka," she said. "Then I'll let you out, I swear. Come on, now."

Best of all, he knew what the enclosure looked like, so he could start attacking her in advance the next time.

She waited with him until the time was up, to make sure he didn't suffer any adverse effects from the treatment. Once she freed him and received a few more injuries for her efforts, she tethered him—something else he clearly hated, and she had the scratches to prove it—and went to the bathroom to clean herself up again. She hadn't even eaten breakfast yet, and she still had to clean out the mews.

It was going to be a long day.

#

Taka seemed to recognize the syringe for the vitamin supplement, as well, and did his best to maul her. Liquid squirted all over the kitchen table before he finally got his dose. He still drank the water she gave him, though, so at least he didn't suspect her of wanting to poison him.

As an experiment, she offered him the frozen mouse whole, but he took a sad bite without much luck. She chopped it up for him, a task less disgusting the second time around, and sat with him while he ate.

When he was finished, she held out her hand. He did a better job on her hand than he did on the mouse.

She propped her chin on her hand and studied him. "You know, this would be a lot easier if I found a rehab center to take care of you, but Prosecutor Blackquill would kill me."

Taka perked up and took a cautious step toward her.

"You _do_ know his name, don't you?"

A knock at the door halted their bonding moment, not that she expected it to get much further without more injuries to her, probably accompanied by the hawk's heartfelt wishes that his friend was out of prison to watch him reduce this stupid human to a bloody mess. She got up and went to the door.

Robin's hand was raised to knock again, and Myriam paced beside her.

"Oh, hello." She didn't get many visits in the forest, even from her friends. "What are you doing here?"

"Hugh said you're totally crazy, maaan!"

"He also told us to bring every book we could find on hawks over here before you got yourself killed." Myriam walked inside and made her way to the couch, where she lifted up her box. Books poured out onto the cushions.

Robin beamed and followed her. "So we raided the library!" She dashed to the kitchen. "Oh my gosh, it's true. That's totally Blackquill's hawk."

"Sss, sss, sss, what a headline this will make. 'Prominent law student cares for convicted murderer's pet.'"

Juniper shook her head and walked over to the books. Most of them were on falconry. "You guys know I'm not going to _train_ Taka, right? I'll never need some of these."

"Hugh told us you needed all the help you could get," Myriam said.

"He also said you cut up a mouse, which is EVEN MANLIER THAN ANYTHING I EVER DID!"

"Please don't shout." Juniper hurried to the kitchen. "Taka doesn't need any more stress right now."

He didn't look pleased about so many strangers marching around the house.

Robin lowered her voice. "I don't know what I'd do if I had to cut up an animal." She giggled. "I'd probably faint."

Juniper ignored her. "It's okay, baby, don't be afraid. They won't hurt you."

"Baby?" Her friend giggled harder. "That is just too C-U-T-E."

"_Baby_?" Myriam folded her arms. "You know, if I wanted to be nasty, I could spin this into a story about Blackquill's mastery of psychology. 'Twisted Samurai Manipulates Injured Student into Loving Vicious Animal.'"

Juniper put her hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare."

"I said _if_ I wanted to be nasty. I don't."

"It is kinda weird, though," Robin said. "I mean, Prosecutor Blackquill may be a badass, but I didn't think you liked him. Why are you taking care of his hawk?"

Taka watched them, alert as if ready to attack or flee at any moment, despite the tether, despite the weakness that would keep him from getting too far. He looked as though he wanted to appear fierce and strong, and the obvious effort made Juniper wish even more he would relax and let her take care of him.

Poor, proud Taka, reduced to such a state. She kept her gaze on him, even as she answered Robin's question. "Everyone thinks about it that way. People don't want to help Taka because they don't like Blackquill. People who do want to help are doing it for Blackquill." Even Thena, as kind as she was, was concerned for Taka because of the prosecutor. "What about _Taka_? I think Blackquill and I are the only two concerned for him for his own sake."

They stared at her for a moment, and she met their gazes. If they thought she was crazy, it was their problem.

Myriam pulled out a notepad and wrote something down. "Sss, sss, sss, Juniper's cry for animal rights should make an interesting story."

#

Over the next few days, they settled into a routine. Every morning, Juniper listened to Taka's breathing, gave him a pep talk, and prepared his medicine before she ate breakfast. She gave him the prescribed doses of medicine throughout the day, made sure he had a ready supply of water, fought with him over the vitamin supplement, and cut his food into manageable pieces.

Through it all, he indicated his displeasure with his beak and talons.

Thena, Robin, Myriam, and even Hugh arrived with various pieces of advice, support, and on one occasion—the best surprise of all from Hugh, which proved he was smart even if he wasn't a genius—a pair of thick falconry gauntlets.

Every night, Taka slept on the ground in the mews, tied to a low perch so he couldn't try to fly higher than he was able to, not that he displayed any inclination to fly at all. She woke up throughout the night and crept out of her room to check on him.

Routine or not, she was anxious by the fourth day. Taka showed no sign of improvement. He lay asleep in the mews, and the only time he seemed to have energy was when she touched him. He still didn't like her, and he was on edge whenever he was awake.

"You'll be all right, precious baby." She sat several feet away from him. Any closer, and he'd be alert. She itched to move, just to make sure he was well enough to react, although he wasn't supposed to suffer any undue stress.

It was time for his final nebulizer treatment, though. The next day, he'd start the oral medication. More fun adventures with Taka's beak, just what she needed.

"All right." She tried not to startle him as she approached. "One more time, baby, nothing to be afraid of."

Taka's sleepy expression brought a smile to her face. She picked him up. Maybe he trusted her after all.

His talons lashed out at the exposed skin between her sleeves and gauntlets.

Or not.

She sat with him for the entire treatment. Even though he'd gone through every other one just fine, her heart ached at the thought of turning her back on him. Something could go wrong, and she wouldn't be there in time to help him.

When the 15 minutes were up, she opened the enclosure. As much as he disliked being in there, he didn't like being lifted out much more. She carried him to the mews. For a while, she sat with him in silence. There had to be something else she could do.

Someone pounded on the front door.

She got to her feet. "More visitors for you."

Taka tilted his head.

"If it's Myriam, we'll bug her about giving us her box. Yes, I saw you looking at it last time, you spoiled little hawk."

Teasing the bird provoked puzzled expressions from her friends, but they just didn't understand. Even if he didn't like her, Taka was a very intelligent animal. Of all the things she did for him, her conversation was what he seemed to appreciate the most.

She went to the door and opened it.

Laughter boomed out, and Detective Fulbright shoved his ID card at her. "In justice we trust!"


	5. Trust

Chapter 5: Trust

Fulbright's cheerful demeanor only reminded Juniper that his obliviousness led to Taka developing a worse illness. Her lips twitched in distaste. "Detective, what are you doing here?"

He laughed again. "I'm here because of our patient, of course. You see, Ms. Cykes came to me and—"

"Enough." Simon Blackquill shoved the detective out of the way.

Juniper yelped at the prosecutor's sudden appearance, and clamped her lips together to prevent a second cry when he pushed past her into her house.

"Prosecutor Blackquill!" Fulbright hurried after him. "You can't just barge in like that."

With both guests inside while she stood on the stoop, she looked around for anyone else. No one. _Just_ Fulbright to keep the convicted murderer in line. Fantastic. She took a deep breath and joined them.

Handcuffed though he was, Blackquill looked ready for murder. "Bring Taka to me."

She coughed and tried to compose herself. It was one thing to see him in the courtroom, or in the detention center, but he looked very big and very dangerous up close in her house. "I—"

"_Now!_"

She jumped. "Y-yes, one minute." She ran upstairs. Her heart hammered. He couldn't hurt her, not with the detective there, but if they ended up alone somehow . . .

With Fulbright's intelligence, Blackquill could probably get rid of him easily.

Juniper braced herself against the wall by the mews and gulped. She'd asked for this. Insisted Thena talk the detective into bringing him for a visit. Well, he was there, and she had to deal with it. Everything would be all right.

She put on her gloves, opened the door, and picked Taka up.

As she headed back downstairs, she prayed Thena was right about Blackquill after all.

He certainly didn't look innocent as he paced at the base of the stairs. Fulbright beamed from behind him and held up the transmitter he used in court to shock his unruly charge. Her stomach lurched. If he thought that would make her feel better, he was wrong. That was the last sight Taka needed to be subjected to.

Blackquill stopped and fastened his gaze on them.

Taka's head lifted, and he gained a burst of energy. He struggled and fought. Juniper raced down the final few steps and stopped just short of the prosecutor. Taka jumped out of her arms and flapped his wings in a futile attempt to fly to his friend, whose shackles _clinked_ as he reached out to catch the hawk with surprising gentleness.

"I'm here for you, old friend." He stroked Taka's head. "They failed in their attempts to keep me away."

Juniper smiled. When he did that, she could believe he was innocent.

Then he fixed her with a vicious glare. "What did you do to him?" Murderous hatred dripped from every low syllable. "Why is he so weak? You will suffer for this."

All her worry and concern for Taka exploded into anger intense enough to drown out her fear. "I've only had four days! He hasn't had enough time to recover yet."

His expression darkened even further, and he advanced toward her.

She shrunk back. "I—"

He placed Taka in her arms and then slammed his fists against the wall beside Fulbright. The chain between his handcuffs shattered. "You told me . . . he was only a little ill. You said everything was under control. That he'd be better in no time."

The detective slumped and stared up at him like a sad puppy. "I just didn't want you to worry."

Blackquill lunged for him. "If there is anyone in this world I should raise my blade agai—" A garbled cry cut him off, and he stiffened as electricity shot through his limbs.

Taka's wings beat against Juniper's chest, and his hoarse screeches rang in her ears as he tried to break free of her. She clung to him, both to protect him and to keep him from clawing up Fulbright, which had to have consequences.

"Now, now, Prosecutor Blackquill," Fulbright said, "you must act like a gentleman in the presence of a lady."

"It is not her presence that offends me, but yours."

The detective's finger drifted toward the button again, and Juniper took a step toward him. "No, don't!"

They both looked at her.

"P-please stop." She coughed and hunched her shoulders. "You're upsetting Taka."

"Never fear," Fulbright said. "We need to be leaving anyway."

"No." Blackquill glared at him. "I demand to stay to ensure he is receiving the proper care."

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be in the course of justice to let you march around this young woman's home."

"Oh, Fool Bright, I'm certain she has nothing to fear with such an adept officer of the law as you keeping guard over this coldblooded criminal." He turned his stare back to her. "And I am equally certain that she wouldn't dare do anything to provoke my wrath."

She swallowed. A thousand tiny mistakes she might have made ran through her mind. For all she knew, even the way she held Taka would meet with disapproval.

Fulbright chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Ms. Woods, I'll have him out of here soon enough."

She glanced down at Taka, calmer than he usually was when in her arms, and her heart melted again. "Please let him stay a little longer."

"W-what?" Fulbright looked shocked.

So did Blackquill.

She took a deep breath. "I'd like Prosecutor Blackquill to watch and let me know if I'm doing anything wrong." Either she believed Thena deep inside, her sense of self-preservation was faulty, or a certain feathered creature had completely won her over. "And maybe Taka will trust me more if he knows I have his approval." She dared to meet Blackquill's gaze.

His gray eyes were narrowed, but he gave a short nod.

Fulbright shrugged. "I guess I'm outvoted." He laughed. "Oh well. In justice we trust! What are we doing first?"

#

It wasn't the first time she'd given Taka his supplement in front of people, but this particular audience made everything more stressful.

"What is this infernal concoction?" One large hand snatched the bottle away from her.

She cringed. The house had felt a lot safer when his shackles were intact. "It's a vitamin supplement. The vet said he needed it to keep up his nutrition, since he's not eating properly."

Fulbright's laughter filled the room. "Are you afraid she's going to poison him?"

_Thank you so much for that. If the thought wasn't already in his head, it is now._

"Hmph." Blackquill returned it to her. "Acceptable. Proceed."

As she measured out the correct dosage, she explained what she was doing, since of course he'd question whether she was giving Taka too much or too little if she didn't say anything.

"You have sterilized that syringe, have you not?"

"I wash it after every time I use it."

Blackquill's eyes flashed. "I said _sterilize_."

She gulped.

Fulbright chuckled. "It seems our star student doesn't know the definition of the word 'sterilize.' Time for an English lesson, Prosecutor Blackquill?" He lifted his hand in the air as if he wanted a high five.

For all Blackquill reacted, he might not have even heard him. "From now on, you will sterilize it after each use."

The vet said washing it with water was fine, but she nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Sir? Haha, you're moving up in the world!" Fulbright gave the air his high five, since the prosecutor seemed to have tuned him out.

Juniper's stomach clenched and unclenched as she put on her gauntlets. The Twisted Samurai's stone-gray gaze burned into her even when she couldn't see it. One mistake already, and she hadn't even done anything yet. Who knew how bad it would get once she actually touched Taka.

He was calmer than usual, but he lashed out the moment she reached for him, and gave her two new scratches above the edge of the gloves. Illness did nothing to impair his aim. She winced and pulled back. They were deeper than usual, too. Maybe he wanted to impress his friend. Blood trickled down her arm.

Blackquill snickered.

Fulbright threw his hands in the air and then clenched his fist. "Hurting her when she only wants to help him? This is a great injustice!"

She closed her eyes. Run out of the room to bandage herself while they waited, or proceed as she was. What wonderful choices.

Hands closed over her wrists, and she shrieked.

Fulbright zapped Blackquill.

Taka cried out.

"Calm yourself." The prosecutor spoke through clenched teeth, but after a moment, he steadied himself. "It seems Fool Bright came to your rescue, although I was merely going to admire the battle scars my dear friend has left on your arms."

She set down the syringe. "I'll be right back."

In the bathroom, she bandaged her new scratches and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked sane enough, but if she had any sense at all, she wouldn't be involved in this. She wanted to forget all three of them existed and just go relax in the garden.

But Taka needed her. Poor precious Taka. It wasn't his fault his master was a maniac accompanied by an idiot.

She steeled herself and returned to the kitchen, but paused in the doorway. Blackquill scratched the side of Taka's head, which rested against the side of his arm. His eyes contained a hint of worry.

Then he noticed her and crooked his finger.

She gulped and glanced at Fulbright. As helpful as ever, he just laughed. She took a deep breath and joined Blackquill at the table. Taka lifted his head and stepped away.

"Enough. She dare not hurt you while I am here."

"I wouldn't ever hurt him, no matter where you are."

"So you say." He snorted. "As amusing as it would be to watch Taka further brutalize you, I fear Fool Bright will grow impatient. Retrieve the supplement." He turned his attention back to the hawk. "Every warrior must know restraint, my friend, so kindly endure this indignity."

She picked up the syringe and smiled. Despite his words, Blackquill's voice was pitched in the same low, soothing tone she adopted with Taka.

"Is something about Taka's plight _amusing_ you, Ms. Woods?!"

Her smile vanished. "N-no."

The fierce glare he fixed her with belied his gentleness as he cradled Taka and held his beak open. "Proceed."

After each drop of the supplement, Blackquill stroked the hawk's throat with his other hand to coax him to swallow, and for a moment, his gaze was filled with such unguarded tenderness that she couldn't fight another soft smile. When his gaze strayed toward her, however, she sobered her expression and pretended she hadn't seen anything unusual.

"Now," he said, after Taka swallowed the last drop, "you will sterilize that."

He prowled the kitchen as she washed out the syringe and filled a small bowl with hydrogen peroxide. Then he stood behind her and watched over her shoulder until she'd sterilized the syringe and washed it out again.

"Acceptable." He returned to the table and lifted Taka into his arms. "Now come here."

Once again, she glanced at Fulbright for reassurance, and once again, he was no help.

Blackquill muttered something under his breath and carried the hawk over to her. He placed him in her arms.

She held her breath. Any minute, he'd remember who she was and give her another scratch.

"You must trust her until you are well enough to not require her assistance," the prosecutor said.

If Taka didn't understand the words, he at least understood the significance of his friend handing him to someone else. He didn't attack.

#

Meal time.

"What have you been feeding him?" Blackquill's scowl suggested imminent physical harm if her answer wasn't satisfactory. "It had better not be the same dreck Fool Bright once bought from a pet store."

Fulbright threw his hands into the air. "They said it was a wonderful brand for birds!"

"Even little songbirds would turn up their beaks at the pathetic assortment of seeds you showed me."

The detective began to sob into his handkerchief. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? When will you ever forgive me? What—"

Juniper cleared her throat. "Mice and quail."

Both men looked at her.

If she wasn't going crazy, Blackquill's smirk contained a hint of admiration. "Hmph. I see you do understand hawks better than Fool Bright does, not that the bar is especially high." He tapped the side of his head. "Mice are an excellent choice. However, Taka is not overly fond of quail. Rabbits have always been a favorite of his."

She bit her lip before a sarcastic comment could escape about how yes, she would go out and catch some rabbits at once. Maybe she was spending too much time with Hugh.

"I'll get him a mouse, then." She opened up the freezer.

"Hmph. Frozen? My poor Taka."

She gritted her teeth. "When he's strong enough to kill his own food again, I'll get him live prey."

"Excellent."

Fulbright stared at them with a horrified look on his face. "Mice? Quail? Rabbits? Y-you're talking about other animals!" He clenched his fist. "M-Ms. Woods, I thought you liked animals. How can you participate in this?"

Her head ached. "I like _nature_, detective. Part of nature is that predators like Taka eat other animals."

He opened his mouth again, but only a small whimper came out.

Blackquill slapped his hand against the counter and laughed so hard, it was a miracle he didn't fall down.

She edged past him toward the drawer with the knives in it. If she'd had some warning of the visit, she could have gotten one out beforehand. As it was, she opened the drawer filled with sharp silverware in front of the convict. At least Fulbright was there to protect her.

The thought steadied her, and she chopped off the mouse's tail to begin the skinning process.

"Urk."

She glanced over her shoulder.

Fulbright fanned himself. "I . . . I . . . Please excuse me!" He covered his mouth and ran out of the kitchen.

Her eyes bulged as she stared after him, and her heart shot into overdrive. She coughed several times._ Thank you. Thank you so much, detective, for leaving me alone with the convicted murderer right after he saw where I keep the knives._

She edged in front of the silverware drawer to block it with her body, so she'd at least have some warning. With any luck, he wouldn't realize what she was doing.

Blackquill's laughter roared out behind her again.

Nope, no luck at all.

She coughed a few more times, got her breathing under control, and returned to the task at hand. He needed her, he needed her to take care of Taka, because no one else would take care of Taka if he killed her, not even Thena, and anyway, Thena said he was innocent, although seven years of prison could turn even an innocent man into—

He stood just inches from her.

She screamed and jumped away.

"Hmph."

Her heart did its best to beat its way out of her chest and her breaths were quick and shallow. "I—" The puny little knife in her hand was useless.

Blackquill shook his head. "First, if I were going to assault you, I would have snuck up from behind, rather than from the side. Second, your immediate reaction was to pull away and abandon your pitiful defense of the knife drawer." He smirked. "Really, you should have stabbed me immediately if you believed yourself in danger."

Easy for him to say. _Stab immediately_ didn't come so naturally to sane people.

"But third, and most importantly, why would I harm you when my friend is in your care?"

"W-what were you doing then?"

"That is the greatest irony. I merely planned to take advantage of Fool Bright's absence to thank you."

Her heart rate started to slow. "You couldn't thank me when he was here?"

"Mark my words, if he heard me utter a word of thanks, he would begin to weep and then rave about my so-called rehabilitation." He waved his hand at the mouse. "Continue. Taka is waiting."

Despite his apparent sincerity, she couldn't bring herself to step any closer to him.

His eyes narrowed, his smirk broadened, and he retreated from the counter with a mocking flourish.

She edged back to the plate, and stood at an angle so she didn't have to turn her back on him. She kept her movements casual, so he wouldn't notice—too late, his smirk deepened even further—and chopped up the rest of the mouse.

Fulbright raced into the kitchen. "In justice we trust!"

Better late than never, but Blackquill could've killed her three times by the time he got there.

"I heard a scream. Is everything all right?"

"Your eternal vigilance never ceases to amaze me," Blackquill said.

"Everything's fine." Juniper took the mouse over to Taka, who looked startled and disturbed by the detective's return. "Here you go, baby, don't worry about him."

And she'd just called Taka _baby_ in front of them. Great.

#

"Unacceptable." Blackquill exited the mews with Fulbright right behind him. "You must keep him warmer. A heating pad may rectify this situation." The sharpness of his statements was softened by the way he held Taka in his arms. "At least you appear to clean it."

"Every day," she said.

"Twice a day."

"Yes, sir."

The more he ordered her around, the more obvious it became that his orders were born out of genuine love and concern for Taka.

"I commend you for remaining near him at all times"—he'd poked his head into her bedroom the moment he noticed there was a door near the enclosure—"but you must ensure he gets an adequate amount of sunlight despite sleeping indoors. Have you taken him outside?"

She tensed. "No . . ."

"_No_?" His eyes flashed.

"He doesn't like me to handle him very much."

"We have discussed this." He stroked Taka's feathers. "He will tolerate your treatment. In return, you will see that he receives the best of care."

Which was what she was already doing, but she bit back the retort. "I will."

"Come here."

Again?

She approached him and held out her arms for Taka. The hawk appeared exhausted by the visit, and actually rested his head against her chest once he was handed over. He was so uncharacteristically sweet, she cooed and started to fuss over him before she remembered who he was—and who her audience was.

For once, Blackquill's smile was almost friendly. "It seems you are aware of Taka's magnificence, unlike certain people. You have better taste than Fool Bright—although again, that is hardly a difficult standard to surpass."

Fulbright laughed. "What a kidder he is. Are we finished?" His laugh faded into a nervous chuckle. "They, uh, might be getting kind of anxious at the prison." He lowered his voice. "I told them we were going out for exercise."

"Indeed." All signs of friendliness vanished from the prosecutor's face, and he lowered his voice to a quiet growl. "I will place my trust in you, Ms. Woods. If you disappoint me, however, someone will place _you_ in your coffin."

She gulped and flinched as he reached out to Taka.

He stroked the bird's head a final time. "Good-bye, my friend. We will be together again soon."

"In justice we trust!"

She saw them to the door, but even with Taka's newfound trust in her, it was a long time before she stopped shaking.


	6. Turning Point

Chapter 6: Turning Point

Juniper stroked Taka's feathers. It was comforting, even though he probably only allowed it because he knew _she_ knew Blackquill would skewer her if anything went wrong. But if the prosecutor ever visited again, he wouldn't find any fault in her methods. She sterilized the syringe she used for both Taka's supplement and medication, she cleaned out the mews twice a day, and she kept it warm with a heating pad.

Today, though, Taka didn't seem to care.

"Do you miss him? Is that why you're being this way?"

He lay quietly.

"You could still peck me once in a while. I wouldn't mind."

But it wasn't Blackquill's absence or his instructions. Taka was just weaker. He'd been fine the day after the visit, but the next day, his energy level was even lower.

"Hey," she said, in an attempt to make light of it, "if anything happens to you, I'm the one who has to face Prosecutor Blackquill."

He didn't even look at her.

Her stomach tightened. It was such a minor thing, probably nothing at all—but it was the first time he didn't react to the prosecutor's name. "Once you feel better, you can go see, uh, Simon."

No reaction.

"The Twisted Samurai?"

Nothing.

After a few more attempts, she stopped. It was silly, and she felt like an idiot, rattling off various names for Blackquill.

It was probably just a coincidence.

#

A strange sound filled the air. Sort of a buzz, or a rattle. Juniper tossed and turned in bed for a few moments and tried to ignore the part of her brain that nagged her to get up and investigate. She finally gave in and rolled out of bed.

The sound came from just outside her room.

From the mews.

Her stomach plummeted.

She opened the door and entered. Taka slept on the ground, but his eyes opened when she was a couple of inches away. He uttered a raspy croak.

"Shh, baby, you're all right." She leaned close, as she did every morning, to listen to his breathing.

He wheezed again.

She pulled back, then listened closer. It wasn't her imagination. The terrible sound came from Taka. His breathing was impaired.

She left the mews and paced up and down in the hallway. Maybe it was a fluke. Something he'd always done that she just never noticed before, and she was just more sensitive to it for some reason.

The vet's instructions echoed over and over again in her mind. If the illness hampered his breathing, he was in trouble. It was the turning point. She'd have to prepare herself for the worst.

The worst.

Tears came to her eyes, and she blinked them away. She entered the mews again and listened to Taka's labored breathing.

"It's all right, baby. Everything's going to be all right."

Her body felt like lead as she took heavy steps downstairs to the telephone. She picked up the receiver and stared at it. It couldn't be happening. Not to precious Taka. It was a dream or a mistake. It had to be.

She felt numb as she punched each number, and as the phone rang, she fought the urge to hang up and forget about it.

"Los Angeles Criminal Affairs Department."

"I'd like to speak to Detective Fulbright." She coughed. No, she wouldn't like to speak to him. She'd like to go back upstairs and find Taka just fine.

"Just a moment, I'll see if I can find him."

They wouldn't. Fulbright was out on some business, or he was taking a day off, or—what did it even matter? She wiped her eyes with her free hand. Not being able to do this wouldn't change Taka's condition.

"Fulbright speaking! In justice we trust!"

Under the circumstances, the detective's jolly laughter grated on her nerves. She gripped the phone so tight the plastic squeaked. "This is Juniper Woods."

"Ms. Woods! And how is our little patient doing?"

"I need you to bring Prosecutor Blackquill here as soon as possible."

#

Juniper sat with Taka in the kitchen until the knock came at the door. "Here we go," she said to him. "Maybe it'll perk you up when he brutally murders me."

She'd never been one for morbid humor, but somehow it was easier to joke about her impending death than face the possibility that her little patient might never recover.

She steadied herself and went to the door.

Fulbright's cheerful introduction barely met her ears. She couldn't look away from the handcuffed prosecutor beside him, who seemed more relaxed than he had at his first visit. He probably trusted her. Probably assumed it was a minor issue, or even good news.

They walked inside, and she tried to decide on the best course of action. Taka wasn't too fond of Fulbright. For that matter, Blackquill didn't seem fond of him, either. Fulbright had no _right_ to be with them at such a time.

On the other hand, _she_ had to be there, and Fulbright might be the only obstacle between her and death.

Unless Thena was right.

Juniper swallowed hard. "Detective Fulbright, would you mind waiting here while we see Taka?" Her mouth was dry. "I don't want to disturb him with too many people in the room at once."

Suspicion flared in Blackquill's gaze.

"Not at all!" Fulbright laughed. "Just shout if you need me and I'll be there in a flash."

"I will." She wet her lips. "Taka is in the kitchen . . ."

Blackquill's stare was sharp enough to cut her without the help of a blade, but he followed her without a word.

Taka looked up, but didn't seem to have the energy to react further.

"What is this all about?"

She opened her mouth to speak and burst into tears instead.

"What is the matter with you?" Blackquill stepped closer as if to grab her shoulders and shake her. "Cease this blubbering at once!"

Her emotions reduced her careful plan of how to break it to him gently to a wail. "But he might _die_!"

Blackquill didn't kill her.

Nor did he shout, snarl, or destroy his shackles.

He just stared. And blinked. His mouth opened with no sound, as if he'd forgotten the words. More than anything else, he looked lost.

Broken.

He ran to Taka and scooped the hawk up into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Juniper approached, but took care not to get too close. "I've done everything I can. His chances weren't good to begin with. He still might pull through, but I—I thought you should see him again, just . . . just in case."

For all the indication he gave, he didn't even hear her. His gaze was fixed on Taka. "You can overcome this, my little warrior. You can win this battle."

She swallowed hard and edged away to give them more space, but she couldn't keep from overhearing him.

"You can't die, Taka. I was supposed to leave you, not the other way around. We have less than two months, my friend. Hold on for that much longer, and I swear to you I will wait each day on the bank of the River Styx to greet you."

Less than two months until what? Juniper glanced over at him.

He ran his fingers across Taka's head. "I would prefer it if you didn't come even then. Someone must remain to harass Fool Bright." His chuckle was harsh. If it was anyone else, she'd have said he was holding back tears. "I shall have the patience to wait for you for many, many years." He looked up. "What are his chances of survival?"

She jumped. "The vet said 25% . . . but that was back when I first took him from the courthouse."

"Should it not be improved after so long in your care?"

"It's his breathing," she said. "It wasn't like that before. This is a very bad sign, Prosecutor Blackquill."

"I will not have it!" Although he didn't move, the flash in his eyes suggested if he wasn't holding Taka, his handcuffs would be flying apart. "This occurred while he was your responsibility, Woods-dono. I have cut down many an opponent for lesser offenses. Prepare yourself!"

Although she wasn't as certain as Thena was that his threats carried no weight, she recognized the source of his anguish and burst into tears again.

"_Silence!_ At least have the courage to face me!"

"I c-can face you." She wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying with little success. "B-but I can't face him, not like that. I've gotten so used to him being here. I—I'll miss him. Especially if it's because—because…" She turned away and buried her face in her arms.

"Is this embarrassing display meant to convince me you genuinely care for him?"

She glared at him. "Yes! Why do you think I wanted you to come here? You think I care so much about _you_?"

"Hmph. At least you're honest. Though I suppose there are many who would place the well-being of a murderer below that of a hawk." He almost smiled as he regarded Taka. "Especially this hawk."

"He's wonderful," she said.

"He is."

"Although he did try to claw me to pieces until you told him not to."

"His combat prowess would shame many."

She smiled. Maybe Thena was right, after all. Blackquill actually wasn't that bad, at least when Taka was at the core of the conversation. Her smile faded. If only it didn't take such a bad situation to bring it out.

"I wish—" She coughed and cleared her throat. "I wish he'd attack me now. It would make me feel better."

Blackquill chuckled. "Did you hear that, my friend? You will receive very few direct invitations to spill someone's blood, so I would suggest you take advantage of it at once."

Taka, however, seemed content to nestle miserably against the prosecutor.

"You can't die," he whispered. "Please don't die."

The question rose to her lips before she could stop it. "What happens in two months?"

He gave her a sharp look.

"Before, you said something about having less than—"

"Fool Bright! We are finished here!"

Less than two months, and he'd wait for Taka at the River Styx. But the stony expression on his face made her think twice about asking for more details. Her gaze wandered from his face to the hawk to the chain that hung between his wrists. For a moment, as they'd praised Taka together, she'd forgotten he was—

She clapped her hands over her mouth. "Are you—in two months—are you going to be—"

He took a step toward her and his eyes flashed. "SILENCE! Whatever suspicions you have contrived, you will not breathe a word of them to anyone, or you will not breathe at all!"

A condemned man's execution wouldn't be a secret. Why was he acting like that? Was it because of Thena?

Fulbright's arrival halted any argument she might have made. "In justice we trust! Are you ready to go, Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"Yes."

Juniper held out her arms for Taka.

The stricken look from earlier returned to Blackquill's face, and he closed his arms protectively around the hawk. "I'm taking him with me."

"What?" she and Fulbright asked at the same time.

"I said, I'm taking him with me."

The detective let out an uncertain chuckle. "You, err, can't do that."

"I am prepared to take up my blade against anyone who tries to stop me." He stroked the side of Taka's face. "I shall be with you at the end, my friend. You need not fear."

"Wait," Juniper said. "You're not being rational."

"Hmph. Perhaps you think it irrational to desire to be with one's dying friend, but I fail to see the issue."

"Dying?" Fulbright pulled out a handkerchief and bawled into it. "This is all my fault! What have I done?"

She ignored him and stepped closer to the prosecutor. "Please think about this. It doesn't look good, but I can still try to help him. He might still make it, if he stays with me. If he goes with you, he has no chance at all."

Blackquill visibly clenched his teeth for one long moment, and then relinquished Taka to her. "Do as you please." This time there was no doubt—tears choked his voice. "I have no right to risk his life for my own comfort."

The detective sobbed harder. "Such nobility! At times like this, I can truly see you're on the path to rehabilitation." He put away his handkerchief and straightened with a watery-eyed salute. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Woods."

He walked toward the door. Blackquill remained where he was, gaze fixed on Taka. Fulbright returned, put his hand on his charge's shoulder, and attempted to push him to the door. The maneuver didn't go over well, as Blackquill shook himself free and tore his attention away. He stalked to the entrance.

Taka let out a wheezy cry.

Juniper bit her lip and hurried after them. "Wait—Detective Fulbright? Could you give us a ride into the city?"

He laughed. "It's not the first time I've heard an excuse to get a fun ride in a police car, but this is the first time the car's already had a passenger."

She rolled her eyes. "It'll just save me time. I want to take Taka back to the vet."

Blackquill half-lunged toward her. "What possible business could you have with those barbarians?"

More than ever, she was grateful for Taka's presence in her arms. He made a nice feathery buffer between her and pain. "I'm not an expert. They'll know more than I do about how to take care of him."

"Very well."

Under his icy stare, she retreated from the room and found the cage she'd brought Taka home in.

"Sorry about this, baby," she said, as she eased him into it. He barely put up a fuss at all, which made her chest tighten.

When she returned to the door, Blackquill's glare intensified. He leaned toward her, his voice a low growl. "You had better be telling the truth. If you euthanize my friend, they won't find enough _pieces_ to identify your body."

She swallowed.

They all trooped out to Fulbright's car together. Blackquill sat in the backseat. With a hearty laugh, Fulbright opened the front passenger door for Juniper. She hesitated, then opened the back door and passed Taka's cage over to Blackquill, who immediately launched a quiet conversation with the hawk.

"M-Ms. Woods! You can't sit back there with him!" Fulbright shook his head and wrung his hands. "It's . . . against the rules!"

She glanced up. "But the rules say it's fine to take a criminal out for a drive by yourself?"

He drooped and pressed his index fingers together. "Well, sometimes you have to break the rules a little bit, for the sake of justice."

"Don't worry." She shut the door and slid into the front seat. "I just wanted him to be with Taka."

"I couldn't agree more!" He laughed and started the engine.

She leaned her head back and hoped people wouldn't think she'd been arrested. At least, with Taka temporarily in someone else's care, she could rest. She closed her eyes.

"OH!"

Her eyes snapped open at Fulbright's exclamation.

He pulled the car away from her house and sang at the top of his lungs, "Over the mountain and through the woods, from Juniper's house we go!"

So much for rest. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She was starting to understand why Blackquill called him Fool Bright. "Listen," she said, as soon as the detective took a breath, "could you please not do that?"

His mouth formed a small O. "But singing is great for the spirit."

"I have a headache."

He frowned. "Strange, I wonder if it's something about the seats."

"What?"

"Prosecutor Blackquill often complains of headaches when driving with me. It must be the car."

"Yes," she said. "The car."

To her vast relief, he remained quiet for the rest of the trip. When they reached the vet's office, he got out of the car as well and stood by while she returned to the back to get Taka.

For a moment, she thought Blackquill would refuse to surrender the cage, but at last he let go. As she turned away, his parting words, barely a whisper, made her squeeze her eyes shut to hold back tears.

"Goodbye, old friend."


	7. Battle

Chapter 7: Battle

Juniper made no attempt to tether Taka, and instead coaxed him to cross the floor a few feet to reach her. Tired though he was, mild exercise would help clear out his lungs. She held a dish of water, since he was still very thirsty, and he tottered the remaining distance to reach it.

"Good," she said, as he drank. "Drink as much as you need, baby."

When he was finished, she bathed him. He wasn't strong enough to do it on his own, but it was still important to keep him clean. If he was anything like her, it would help him feel healthier than if he was left ruffled and poorly groomed, anyway.

The vet assigned him a new medical regimen that necessitated another round of nebulizer treatments, but Taka remained meek and uncomplaining through the entire process. It wasn't the vet's first choice—he thought the hawk should be placed under professional care—but the tiny amount of trust both Blackquill and Taka had in her convinced her to argue otherwise.

It could be the worst mistake of all. She chopped up a mouse for Taka, even though his appetite was diminished. If he died, she would always ask herself if she should have let the vet take charge.

She met Taka's dull gaze. No matter what happened, he wanted to be with someone he knew at least a little. If she handed him over, it would be a betrayal.

But if it was what was best for him . . .

She shook her head and carried the plate over to him. She'd made her decision. Regrets could wait.

He pecked at the mouse, but looked away.

Her lip trembled and she set down the plate beside him. "Here, you can have it as long as you want. Try to eat some, okay? Remember, if you don't eat, I'll have to feed you."

Taka lay down.

"Did I tire you out? I'm sorry." She bit her lip. "I will feed you, if I have to. I'm not joking. You're going to get the best treatment possible." She sat down and ran her fingers across his feathers. "I've been thinking of you as my patient all this time. Maybe that was our mistake. Prosecutor Blackquill called you a warrior. Well, my little warrior, this might be the toughest battle of your life."

His head turned toward her the slightest bit.

In spite of the direness of the situation, she giggled. Sure, he paid attention to her once she brought up battles and warriors. Maybe there was something to it. She straightened her back, cleared her throat, and growled out her best Blackquill impersonation. "Slice down this disease with your sharpest blade, Taka-dono!"

Hawks couldn't roll their eyes, but she was pretty sure Taka wanted to.

"Um . . . Restore thyself to health, so we can revel in the destruction of our enemies! Beware, ye of cowardly heart, because your heads will roll at our feet!"

Hawks couldn't talk, either—thank goodness, because if they could, she would be so dead once he returned to Blackquill.

She covered her mouth, then remembered Taka was the only one there to see her, and howled with laughter. Innocent or not, even Thena couldn't deny the man was _insane_. Tears came to her eyes, and she wiped them away while still laughing.

"Oh, Taka . . . we'll make it through this somehow."

To do so, she needed to feed him. She sobered and went to the bathroom, where she opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the tweezers. This wasn't going to be fun. She paused, then picked up a towel in case he regained enough energy to protest the indignity, and returned to him.

The hawk was lying down again. She placed him on the table, readied a dropper full of water, and returned. She hugged him close, then pried open his beak. It was just like giving him medicine. Yeah. Except not at all.

Her heart pounded as she picked up a tiny scrap of food and placed it in his mouth, followed by water to help him swallow it. At least he was placated enough by Blackquill's visit to not attack. Either that, or he was too weak. Good, she'd know he was feeling better when he tried to eat her fingers.

"Don't give up, Taka." She picked up another piece. "Don't give up."

#

Partway through the afternoon, someone knocked at the door. Juniper looked up from where she was cleaning out the mews. She wasn't expecting anyone. Surely it wasn't Blackquill ready to demand results so soon.

She left her work and opened the door.

A stranger stood on her doorstep. His mouth was twisted into a frown as though he'd rather be anywhere else. Gray hair stuck up in a huge afro.

"Dr. Herman Crab," he said. "Are you Juniper Woods?"

"Yes." She blinked. Doctor?

"I'm the vet over at Shipshape Aquarium." He snorted. "Seems I've made enough of a name for myself that I'm up for grabs. Office in town asked me to come here and see a hawk."

"You work at an aquarium and they want you to take care of a hawk?" she asked.

"Must be my specialty with penguins."

"Penguins?"

A tiny penguin poked its head out of the doctor's mass of hair and chirped.

Juniper put her hands over her mouth. "Aw, she's so cute!"

"Hrmph." He reached up and tried to catch the penguin, who darted back into his hair. "Try living with her constantly bouncing around your head, and see how cute she is then."

She giggled. Whatever he said, that little penguin was adorable. "What's her name?"

"Sniper."

That was a funny name for a bird, but instead of saying so, she stepped back. "Please, come on in."

Once the vet and his fluffy companions were inside, she led them to the kitchen. Taka gave them a wary stare, but didn't resist when she gently picked him up. He felt so fragile. She was almost afraid to hold him. It seemed as though the slightest bit of pressure might break him.

She shook aside her fears. Help was there. She wouldn't have to do it alone anymore. "Doctor, this is Taka. Taka, this is Dr. Herman Crab."

"Taka, huh? Seems I've heard that name somewhere before."

She stroked the hawk's face. "He lives at the courthouse."

"The courthouse?" Crab folded his arms. "Son of a gun. He belongs to the nutty prosecutor who got angry with me for insulting birds, doesn't he?"

Taka squawked and strained to lift a talon to scratch him.

"Shh, shh . . ." Juniper ran her fingers through his feathers. "Calm down, baby, it's okay." She looked at the vet. "Please don't say things like that. It'll upset him."

"Saying I once insulted birds upset him?"

"No, he's upset because you insulted Prosecutor Blackquill." She smiled at Taka. "Don't worry, Dr. Crab is here to help. You'll be back with him in no time at all."

If she wasn't crazy, Taka looked dubious. No, she had to be imagining things if she was starting to see facial expressions on a bird.

Sniper chose then to pop out of Crab's hair, apparently to get a better look at him. Taka glared at her, and she peeped. Then she vanished again.

Taka leaned his head forward, and Juniper lifted him up so he could get a better look at Crab's hair without too much strain.

The penguin emerged again, and Taka made a hoarse cry, which was answered by a series of chirps from Sniper, who then ducked away again.

Crab reached up and felt around for the penguin. "What is this, birdie peek-a-boo?"

Sniper evaded the doctor's attempts to catch her, and Taka's head shook in a motion very reminiscent of Blackquill's laughter.

Juniper smiled. A friend was just what he needed. The vet hadn't even done anything yet, and already Taka's chances looked better.

#

Blackquill didn't want Taka at the mercy of strangers, and he'd made no mention of Dr. Crab as an exception. All the same, Taka might be in more danger if Juniper refused Crab's help. She would just have to keep an eye on things. Surely the prosecutor couldn't object as long as she was in charge.

"Lay him down on the table so I can examine him," Crab said, after he put on a thick pair of gloves.

Juniper did so. "Be careful."

"Believe it or not, I've done this before." He reached for the stethoscope he wore around his neck.

"What are you doing now?"

"Listening to his heart. What _else_ would you do with a stethoscope?"

He had a point there, but she kept on eye on him nevertheless. When he removed the stethoscope from his ears and reached for Taka, she held up her hand. "What are you going to do?"

"Examine him. Like I said earlier."

"I see." She waited and watched.

He glanced at her. "You're making me just a little bit nervous, you know."

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes. "Is there a reason I shouldn't ask questions?"

He folded his arms. "You just want a fight. That's it, isn't it?"

"What? No, no!" She put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm a licensed veterinarian. I know what I'm doing."

"But . . ." She faltered, then fell silent. He was right, there was no reason for her to be so uptight. If it was a normal vet's office and a normal pet, they might not even be in the same room the entire time. Blackquill was the problem. He'd kill her if he found out she didn't properly supervise the doctor with Taka.

On the other hand, he'd never know. If something went wrong, he'd never be able to prove it was because she didn't ask enough questions of Dr. Crab.

The doctor seemed to take her silence for acquiescence. "All right, then." He reached for Taka.

_If something went wrong . . . _

Juniper cringed and started to cough. At last, she understood how hard it must have been for Blackquill to watch her handling Taka.

Crab rolled his eyes. "Would you like real-time commentary along with my examination?"

"Yes, please."

"I shouldn't have asked." He lifted one of Taka's talons. "Right now I'm checking his feet for any signs of a nutrition deficiency."

"His appetite isn't good," she said, "but I've been giving him a supplement to help."

"Hmm. Good. Let me just take a look at the other one . . ."

With his step-by-step explanations, she felt much more comfortable during the examination. Despite his grumpy demeanor, he appeared competent. And while Taka wasn't fond of him, he did seem to like Sniper, who peeked out at him on a regular basis.

"All right," Crab said, when he was finished, "you want my professional opinion?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"It's going to be tough to pull this little guy through, but if we cooperate, I think the two of us can do it."

Sniper stuck her head out and squeaked excitedly at Taka.

The vet groaned. "Excuse me. The three of us."


	8. Friendship

Chapter 8: Friendship

Juniper's dreams over the next few days were troubled. Although Dr. Crab said Taka was making progress, she remembered how quickly he'd gotten worse before, and her nightmares reflected all of the worst possibilities—Taka would fall into another decline, and this time never recover. She'd wake up one morning and find him dead, just a limp ball of feathers on the floor of the mews. Or, the worst nightmare of them all, she'd wake up and hear his cry, and run to see what he needed, only to find him dead, and be trapped with the fear that she could have saved him if she'd just woken up a little sooner.

She'd had that one so many times, often multiple times on the same night, that she disregarded Crab's assurances that she was insane and dragged a sleeping bag into the far side of the mews, away from where Taka was tethered.

It soothed her worries, but not all of them.

She tossed and turned, and jerked awake from a hazy blur of dreams where she let a fully recovered Taka go only for him to fall sick and die a few days later.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as the images faded. Taka was asleep in his usual spot, with his uneaten meal from the day before on a plate beside him. His wheezing was bad, but no worse than before. Maybe it was a little better. Crab said it was better. It sounded the same to her, but he said she was just with him too much to notice the gradual changes. Maybe he was right.

Tears pricked her eyes. He had to be.

She stared up at the high perches, where a hawk like Taka should have been able to fly to. Her friends thought she was cracking up. Even Thena suggested she needed a little time away from Taka. She couldn't. Not until he was better.

Blackquill understood. The hawk had won his cold heart long ago.

Dr. Crab seemed to understand, too, in his own grumbling way. It was his idea to continue to put out meals for Taka and even lay a whole frozen mouse out for him, though he still needed to be fed. Taka had a warrior's spirit, he said, and not being granted the chance to eat his own meals might convince him he was doomed. If he had the opportunity, pride alone might help him recover.

_Please, Taka . . . Please get better._

#

She had to go, she had to leave the house for something very important, but she couldn't leave Taka alone, and the only person who could watch him was Fulbright, and he just kept laughing and shouting, "In justice we trust!" when she tried to explain to him what to do, and—

Something soft smacked Juniper in the forehead.

Her eyes opened, she blinked, and she picked up the soft thing. It was a thawed mouse. She yelled and dropped it. Where had that come from? She sat up and took a deep breath to try to slow her rapid heart rate.

Taka let out an interrogative whistle and cocked his head.

Juniper rubbed her face and tried to orient herself. She'd been asleep, so Taka was tethered . . . but no, that couldn't be right, because he was right beside her.

She blinked and lifted the tether around Taka's foot. The end was frayed. Near Taka's bedding, the other half of it remained tied to the perch.

The hawk took slow steps toward the fallen mouse and hopped into the air. He grabbed the mouse, fluttered a short distance to her, and dropped it in her lap. He landed again and lay down.

"You shouldn't exert—" Juniper froze.

He could fly. Not very far, but he could _fly_. And apparently he had the energy and resourcefulness to cut himself free from his perch.

"Taka . . ." She reached out and stroked his head. His cry was still a little wheezy, but it was much better than anything else she'd heard from him recently. "I'm so glad you're feeling better!" She started to cry and wiped her eyes with her other hand. "You're going to be all right after all, baby. I'm so happy!"

Dr. Crab would be pleased, too. He had an exercise regimen planned for as soon as Taka was capable. And she'd have to send a message to Prosecutor Blackquill.

"You didn't have to drop a mouse on me, though," she said.

Taka's fierce gaze followed her as she picked up the mouse and set it on the ground again. Once again, he seemed almost questioning.

She laughed. "Wait, was that a gift? Are you trying to thank me for all I've done for you?" She nudged the mouse a little closer to him. "It'll make me much happier when you can eat it on your own, really."

He rested his head against her, and she smiled. It hurt to think she'd have to say goodbye to him when he recovered, but it was better than the alternative. Maybe she'd still see him from time to time in the courthouse, especially once she entered the legal world.

Her smile faded.

Maybe she'd have to take care of Taka when Blackquill's mysterious two months were up. Thena believed he was innocent. She would fight for him. If anyone could save him, she and Apollo and Mr. Wright could—unless he really was guilty.

Juniper looked down at Taka. "For your sake, my little friend, I hope Thena's right."

For a while, they sat together in silence while she stroked his head. Blackquill was so lucky to have such a wonderful animal as his friend, and she was lucky to have gotten to know Taka better.

When he decided he had enough and demonstrated it with a sharp peck, she pulled back her bleeding hand and laughed so hard she started to cry.

#

"All right, let's do this!" Thena pumped her fist in the air and ran off in the direction of the prison.

"Wait for us!" Juniper coughed and ran after her.

Taka leaped from his perch on her falconer's glove and flew above her. All of those books her friends had given her turned out to be useful after all—she'd read and studied them during the two weeks since the hawk's initial recovery, and by the time he'd recuperated, she knew enough rudimentary commands to tell him to keep pace with her instead of flying off.

On the other hand, maybe she knew nothing and he was just smart enough to interpret what she wanted. She wouldn't put it past him.

They caught Thena on the edge of the prison grounds, where she'd been stopped by a guard. Judging by Widget's red glow, the guard didn't like her insistence that she was there on official legal business.

"It's all right," Juniper said. "We're close enough." When both of them looked at her, she blushed and coughed. She raised arm for Taka to land on and fixed him with a serious stare. "Try to stay out of trouble, all right? And . . ." She lowered her voice to a whisper and swallowed back tears. "Come visit me sometime. I'll make sure to get live prey for you. Maybe Sniper can come visit, too."

Taka tilted his head for her to scratch. If he wasn't a bird, she'd say he was smiling.

"All right." She stopped and lifted him into the air. "Go find Prosecutor Blackquill!"

He flew away from her, circled her once, and then soared toward the prison with a loud screech.

The guard stared at them like they were insane, but as the bird neared the wall, she and Thena waved—Thena in case Blackquill looked from the window, no doubt, and Juniper to say goodbye to her feathered friend one more time.

She smiled at Thena. "You were right. He's not that bad."

Her friend grinned, and Widget shone bright green. "Which one?"

She considered it, and then laughed. "Both of them."

They left the bewildered guard behind. As they walked away from the prison, a shadow fell over them. Juniper looked up. Even though he was far above her, and even though he was a bird, she liked to think Taka met her gaze.

She smiled. No matter what happened, if he ever needed her again, she'd be there.

The End

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it, although I intended it to be longer and struggled near the end. Still, I love writing about these characters. My updating schedule for this one was a little wonky due to working on my novel and freelance writing, but I hope to write a lot more fanfiction in the future.<em>

_See you around!_


End file.
